Price of Pain
The Price of Pain was a Yuuzhan Vong frigate analog, also known as a Ro'ik chuun m'arh, that served as the flagship of Praetorite Executor and renound Vong Reaver, Nem Yin. During the Yuuzhan Vong war it doubled as a picket long-range reconnaissance ship, then later as a multi-functional privateering vessel. Characteristics A highly independant vessel that was capable of a number of roles in any conflict, the Price of Pain was an important part of the Praetorite Vong armada. Originally created from living yorik coral, the frigate analog was the equivalent of a New Republic escort frigate or an Imperial [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Lancer-class_frigate Lancer-class frigate]. Later upgrades saw the exterior hull coated in a layer of glossy black excretion armour, similar to that used on Miid ro'ik warships, joined by ablative coating that would heal overtime. Severally spiky protrusions of bone extended out from its bow, capable of penetrating the hull of enemy ships. A number of tentacles were present between the hull sections, often used to clamp onto hostile vessels or space debris from which the Corsair fed. The hull widened along the length of the ship, making the stern end of the ship the furthest section across. This was done so that the Yaret-Kor and Rock spitters could all be angled forwards, allowing the ship to focus all of its firepower directly ahead of it. Unfortunately this left the rear portion of the ship largely weapon-less, save for its dovin basals which were used for both propulsion and defence. The Price of Pain was 440 meters long and typically had a crew of 225 and 370 passengers at full capacity, though was capable of being operated by a minimal flight crew of less than a dozen pilots and gunners, while still being able to deploy three full Yuuzhan Vong Scourges. Unless modified for a mission, the vessel was armed with thirty yaret-kors, ten rock spitters, and also featured the standard dovin basals - used to propel the craft, to shield the vessel, to and strip enemy defenses in the combat. This particular frigate could fire every weapon it carried at targets directly ahead of the ship, and in a surprise attack its full salvo was capable of inflicting decisive damage to far larger opponents. The frigate analog was very adaptable during combat, able to take on a number of privateering missions. In battle, it could serve as an assault vessel, or an escort for larger ships, or provide battle support to wounded vessels. Away from the front line, the vessel was capable of serving as a long-range reconnaissance ship, a courier for high-ranking members of the Praetorite, a cargo transport, troop carrier, or patrol picket. The Price of Pain carried boarding skiffs for the last three roles, each capable of carrying one hundred warriors, either to the surface of a planet or to board another starship. Despite its firepower and versatility, the Price of Pain could not use its dovin basals to generate an effective interdiction field - though it often allowed larger ships to do this, while concentrating on destroying enemy forces. Armament * 30 Yaret-Kor *10 Rock spitters *Dovin basals Naval Complement *12 Yorik-et *6 Grutchin carriers *1 Yorik-Vec "Bleeding Orifice" Troop Complement *1 Yammosk *495 Yuuzhan Vong Warriors Category:Yuuzhan Vong ship Category:Flagships Category:Personal Transports Category:Capital Ships Category:Frigates